Magick
by CodeZombie
Summary: Story takes place after Sirius falls through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Many things take place before he leaves school for the end of term. What happens when an enemy becomes a friend? What happens when an enemy becomes a lover?


Ok so first off, this is my first attempt at a fanfic story. I have to much going on in my head and have no filter so if for the time being anyone who reviews this would be so kind as to give me critiques on whether or not I am not keeping a firm train of thought for this chapter. Besides that please enjoy and I will do my best to clarify anything with the story later this week and put up another chapter this week sometime. Also I own nothing besides the plot which maybe pieces of the hundreds of other stories I have read before, so I probably own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1 - New Relief

Harry woke up in a cold sweat shaking violently. The horrific dreamscape had been a nightly occurrence for the last week, ever since he got back from the Department of Mysteries where Sirius had lost his life because of his foolishness. Harry had run into Ministry of Magic to realize to late that what he thought was a vision was instead an elaborate illusion created by Voldemort. To make matters worse his godfather, the man Harry had come to see as a father figure, came to his rescue only to loss his life by the hands of his crazed cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry dreamt of those events every night since the look in his godfather's eyes the look in Bellatrix eyes and both confused him but what caused the nightmares on a nightly basis was what happened when he chased after Bellatrix into the atrium on the ministry. Harry had been in such an enraged state that he tried to curse Bellatrix with the cruciatus curse. Even with the hatred flowing through his veins like the lava from a newly erupted volcano, he was still to good at heart for the curse to have any real effect. Bellatrix fell to the ground and began to laugh but the laugh seemed more of a laugh of joy not the normal hysterical laughter. In that instance Harry saw a woman that was broken out of a mental prison. As Harry approached Bellatrix he saw that she was crying but had a small smile on her face. Harry was frozen as he looked at her heavy lidded eyes shimmering with unshed tears, the brilliant violet color had him hypnotized he had never seen more amazing eyes. They were staring at one another until suddenly her eyes darted to the left and just as easy as it had happened the spell was broken and along with it he heard him.

"Harry, I see you have miraculously defeated my death eaters and continue to be a thorn… ". The rest didn't matter to Harry because, realizing Dumbledore had come and started fighting with Tom, Harry turned around to see Bellatrix mouth

"Thank you."

With a soft smile she vanished into a floo terminal.

As Harry sat on his bed wiping his face of sweat and cooling his scorching throat with the cup of water from his nightstand, he became to analyze his dream. The dream included none other than Sirius and Bellatrix, it always started with Sirius falling through the veil but it always seemed to fast forward to the moment when Harry's eyes meant those incredible violet eyes which held an unspoken gratitude that he did not understand.

As Harry shook his head to try and get rid of those eyes and the feelings that were rising in his body in more than one area, he heard a light tap on the window adjacent to his nightstand. There, on the windowsill stood a midnight black raven.

Harry slowly opened the window and allowed the raven to enter. Attached to his left leg was a rather dirty piece of parchment. He removed the scroll and unconsciously gave an owl treat to the raven that greedily devoured it. Harry slowly unrolled the parchment to reveal a elegant script with which he was unfamiliar.

Harry,

There are so many things I need to say and tell you but to begin with, Thank You.

You will never know how helpful your curse was to me. I have been a prisoner in my own body for what seems like eons. Your curse although weak was enough to break the hold my husbands Imperious curse which he held over me. For that I am in your debt.

What I will ask next is not something I have taken lightly seeing as the hell I have put you though in the last few weeks. I need your help.

I know I am the last person you would ever lend a hand to but before you deny me please know that I never meant for Sirius to die. I had enough control at that point to use a simple stunning curse but its was an accident for him to fall through the veil…

Believe it or not I miss him terribly as well. Back before I became the puppet to that filthy degrading creature of an ex-husband, Sirius and I were very close. You may have noticed I wrote that I said ex yes with some crafty laws Sirius was able to void my marriage so I am now Bellatrix Black once again. Anyways, Sirius was my only refuge as a child in the Black family. He was the black sheep, so to say, but we were always on the same wavelength. He was lucky enough to find a great friend in your father before it was to late. I, unfortunately, was not that lucky.

I have given you a lot to think about as it is so I will end this and ask that if, after you hear Sirius' will, you would contact me when you are alone. I would be willing to swear on my magic that this is no trick and that I am truly in your debt. I am currently in hiding so the only way you will be able to contact me is through, Midnight, my raven. Thank you once again for waking me up.

Yours,

Bella

Harry sat on his bed shell-shocked. He could not believe what he was reading. Bellatrix had contacted him and was thanking him for breaking the curse her husband had had on her for years, correction, ex-husband, to think about it why would she mention that anyways.

As Harry sat there he felt the rage that the person who had taken the only person he had considered as family was thanking him and telling him that she was as sorry for what happen to Sirius as he was. What was he to think? As he sat there reeling over all the new information he was brought to reality by a loud snore emitted by his dorm mate and close best friend Ron.

What would Ron say if he knew Harry had just received a letter from the lunatic formerly known as Bellatrix Lestrange now Black. Harry thought about everything that was happening and decided that it was all to much he needed some fresh air. He threw on his sneakers and jacket and headed down the stairs and through the common room towards the portrait. As he came into the common room he heard someone cough slightly. He looked to the window and saw Ginny Weasley sitting near an open window with what looked like a cigarette in her hand.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned around with shock in her eyes while trying to hide the fag behind her back.

"Harry? What are you doing up at this hour?" she questioned.

Harry actually chuckled slightly, out of all the scenarios that could have happened this just seemed so normal in a school full of teenagers.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you hiding behind your back? Is that a fag?"

Ginny, realizing she was caught pulled out the hand rolled object.

"Your not going to tell anyone about this are you? Because its actually not a fag… it's a joint." She shyly smiled waiting to see his reaction.

"Really?" Harry asked clearly surprised but also intrigued as to why she was doing this and at this hour.

"Yea… I got some weed from Dean earlier, with everything going on I just needed to relax. Care to partake?" she said as she offered the joint towards Harry.

Harry was in need of some relaxation but he needed to be able to talk about what was on his mind.

"Here's the deal I won't tell and I will join you because believe it or not I could use some relaxation now as well." They both shared a sad smile as they realized the true meaning behind those words. "But I need to know that anything that is talked about here is solely between us. Deal?" he questioned while raising one brow up.

Ginny seemed to think about this for all of one second when she replied.

"Harry are you kidding of course, after what we have been through you know I will never betray your trust especially if you are wiling to hide my guilty pleasure here." She finished with a sly smirk.

Harry sat down next to her taking the joint from her and gave her a questioned look.

"Oh sorry should have figured it was your first time. Now first you need to be careful although I got this from Dean, he and Seamus used some potion to make it more potent. Now, all you need to do is obviously inhale just a small amount of the smoke and hold it in so that it can get into your system. Like so."

Ginny quickly took back the joint and placed her lips around the twisted end and Harry saw her chest inhale just slightly as she watched the end burn brightly.

As Ginny removed the joint from her lips Harry noticed that she was rather cute sitting here in nightclothes which were not what he expected, a par of yoga pants and a light tank top. He was tossed from his musings as she coughed slightly and passed the joint to him.

"Just be careful not to cough to loudly we don't want any unwanted visitors." She said with a quick smile.

As Harry performed the same movements that he had just watched Ginny, he realized that he was glad that Ginny had gotten over her hero cruse she had on him. Over the last year they had become very close, if not slightly secret, friends.

After the smoke passed through his lungs he began to cough slightly, trying to hold it in seemed to make him cough louder. Ginny perform a quick silencing charm on him until he finished. She removed it and took the joint from his hand as well.

"First time is always the worse." She said with a smile.

"I'm just curious but how often have you been doing this?" Harry asked.

"You said nothing we talk about here leaves us right?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded his head yes.

"Well I've been using different thing ever since first year and the whole Tom incident but the weed just started after hearing about my brother and Fleur."

Harry thought about his second year and all the things that Ginny had been through.

"Ginny I'm sorry I didn't pay you more attention, you were my best friends sister I should have looked out for you more."

"Hey don't beat yourself up over it, that was the worst year of my life but I am stronger for it. Maybe you can be my confidant when I need to talk about it sometime." She said with a sad smile after hitting the joint a second time.

"I don't want to deter where your mind was when you came down here to begin with, what was on your mind that you were heading outside anyways?" Ginny inquired as she passed the joint back to him.

"I know we said it once before but I need your word that nothing leaves this gathering."

"I swear." Ginny said as she took her hand and crossed an x over her heart which drew Harry's attention to the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under her tank top and with the window open her nipples were protruding through her shirt .

After what seemed to be an eternity of staring Harry was brought out of his hypnotized state by Ginny questioning him.

"Enjoy what your looking at?" She said with a smile.

"Uh what? Sorry … wow I'm just kind of out of it and your nipples were just really nice to look at… " Harry's face fell into the look of utter shock and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

Ginny giggled as she took the joint back from him

"Harry it's ok this stuff has that effect on people, plus I kind of enjoy the attention as long as you aren't having impure thoughts about me." She said with an evil smirk on her lips.

"No of course not, I mean they are quite nice but we are just friends right?" he questioned.

"Harry listen I didn't mean to put you on the spot. Let's forget about it now what were you thinking before hand?"

"Oh right well I think it would be better if you just read it yourself."

Harry then went ahead to present Ginny with the letter from Bellatrix. Giving her a few minutes to read through the entire thing, he finished up the join and throw the roach out the window.

Harry looked at Ginny with a worried look, "Well? What do you think?"


End file.
